


How To Successfully Seduce Your Husband (Or Not)

by neonal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin tries to seduce Eren, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Eremin - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Eremin, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, and fails, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonal/pseuds/neonal
Summary: Despite agreeing to the arranged marriage, Armin had set his own terms and conditions which he made sure to relay to the Jaegers before he even met his intended partner. It was no secret that Armin was gay but on the off chance that he would have to marry a woman he made it explicitly clear that there were to be no sexual expectations from him. He thought that was a reasonable request. Sure, they’d probably be expected to have children in the future but there were all kinds of methods to make that happen without the physical act of sex. The Jaegers, much to his delight, accepted his request immediately.Only, Armin might’ve shot himself in the foot with that one.Perhaps he should’ve saved that request until after he met his fiancé. Yes, fiancé not fiancée because Eren Jaeger, who he would marry, was very much male, very much bisexual and very much everything Armin never knew he wanted in a man.ORArmin wants to have lots and lots of sexy time with his husband, who he got arranged to marry, but doesn't know how to tell him. Cue his attempts at seducing his way into Eren's pants.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278





	How To Successfully Seduce Your Husband (Or Not)

Armin Arlert had a problem, one he technically brought onto himself.

You see, he was a married man. He’d tied the knot just three months ago with one Eren Jaeger, second son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger who just happened to own the multibillion dollar Jaeger Industries. Being business partners with Jaeger Industries was every company’s wet dream as they were virtually untouchable on the national scale, only being matched in brand, stock and company value by Arlert Enterprises. Despite being the top two companies in the country however, Jaeger Industries and Arlert Enterprises had never joined hands. At least, not until recently.

The Jaegers and the Arlerts had more in common than successful businesses it seemed, sharing similar ideals when it came to family. To secure partnership between the two companies, it was agreed that a marriage between both households was necessary. As the older of the two children in the Arlert household, that naturally meant Armin would be the one married off. Krista was far too young and too much of a romantic at heart to accept such a fate anyway. Armin grew up with the understanding that people in his position would have to make sacrifices to maintain their statuses in society so he didn’t contest the arranged union.

Despite agreeing to the arranged marriage, Armin had set his own terms and conditions which he made sure to relay to the Jaegers before he even met his intended partner. It was no secret that Armin was gay but on the off chance that he would have to marry a woman he made it explicitly clear that there were to be no sexual expectations from him. He thought that was a reasonable request. Sure, they’d probably be expected to have children in the future but there were all kinds of methods to make that happen without the physical act of sex. The Jaegers, much to his delight, accepted his request immediately.

Only, Armin might’ve shot himself in the foot with that one.

Perhaps he should’ve saved that request until after he met his fiancé. Yes,  _fiancé_ not fiancée because Eren Jaeger, who he would marry, was very much male, very much bisexual and very much everything Armin never knew he wanted in a man.

Born the same year, he had naturally tanned skin, the deepest emerald eyes Armin ever had the privilege of seeing, long and silky black hair that looked _so_ good pulled back in a bun and his  _ body _ , don’t even get Armin started on  _ his body _ ! He was tall and muscular, but not overly so, and had an eight pack Armin would gladly lick every inch of if given the chance.

But that was exactly his problem. There were no chances.

You see, not only was Eren ridiculously attractive, he was also an extremely nice guy. In the month they knew each other before they got married and the three months they were married for, he learned rather quickly that Eren was reliable, attentive and an overall genuinely nice guy, even though he was sometimes a little aggressive and stuck in ways when it came to certain things. Being such a great guy, it was only expected that Eren was a man of his word.

When Armin had requested no sex under the impression that he’d be marrying a woman, Eren had agreed to said request and made no move to breaking his promise to Armin. Even as they gradually became closer to the point where they were openly affectionate with each other and even shared kisses, Eren made no move to take their relationship to the next level much to Armin’s disappointment.

Armin, being a twenty-three year old virgin, wasn’t sure how to make the first move either. He was a bit on the shy side and just about turned tomato red every time he imagined himself bringing up the topic to Eren. What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, I’m ready to have sex now?’ There was no possible way he could do it!

That left only one option. He would just have to seduce Eren.

Only, Armin didn’t think it would be such a difficult task to pull off.

His first attempt was, surprise surprise, a bust.

He’d read online that sensual massages almost always led to sex. Since Eren worked alongside his father and older brother at Jaeger industries during the week and usually hit the gym before getting home to their shared luxury apartment, Armin didn’t think it would be any at all strange for him to offer to give Eren a massage. As mentioned before, the couple had grown quite close and were quite affectionate with each other.

On the night Armin planned to execute his mission, he waited until his husband was out of the shower before he made his offer. Seeing Eren in nothing but his low hanging sweatpants with abs on display made him even more determined to see his plan through.

As was his routine, Eren sat himself down on his side of the bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, checking his schedule for the following day. Armin used that opportunity to wrap his arms around Eren from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Tired?” Armin asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Mmhm,” Eren hummed before sighing tiredly. “Had like a dozen meetings today and I think I might’ve pushed myself a little too hard at the gym.”

“You know, it’s okay to skip a workout or two from time to time,” Armin said. Despite his scheming he really did care for Eren’s wellbeing. “How about I give you a massage?” he asked, pulling away when Eren turned his head to look at him.

“A massage?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, a massage,” Armin smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Eren’s lips before getting off the bed. “Lie down on your belly, I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait for Eren to answer, quickly making his way into the bathroom to get one of the bottles of massage oils they had in the cabinets. They’d gotten them as part of a set with lotions, body washes, shampoos and so on, a wedding gift from his friends from college.

Eren had gotten into position by the time he returned and Armin wasted no time straddling him and getting to work. Pouring an adequate amount of oil onto his back, Armin slowly began massaging his husband’s tense muscles.

“That feels good,” Eren mumbled as Armin rubbed out the tight knots in his back. “Mmmh…”

“I’m glad you like it,” Armin smiled, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure Eren would make at the touch of his hands.

When he felt like Eren’s back muscles were completely relaxed, he decided that it was time to begin his seduction. Only, when Armin leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Eren’s neck, he heard the unmistakable sound of soft, barely audible snoring.

Eren had fallen asleep...

So his first attempt didn’t work and while that didn’t deter him, it would mark the first in a long list of failed seduction attempts.

Armin tried just about everything he could think of. He set up romantic dinners for them that never led to anything steamy, took to wearing more revealing clothing around the apartment in hopes of enticing Eren into his pants and even planned a romantic weekend getaway for two he’d had to cancel because Eren had to catch a last minute flight to deal with an emergency at one of Jaeger Industries’ branches halfway across the country. Hell, Armin even tried the whole just-got-out-of-the-shower trick where he’d sit around in his towel and ask Eren if he could help him put his necklace on hoping it would lead to some wicked hot sex. But nothing, absolutely nothing, worked. 

Armin was beginning to get frustrated and when he was frustrated, his self-doubt tended to sky rocket.

Sure, they’d grown to like each other and were affectionate, but would Eren even want to sleep with him? Maybe he just wasn’t sexy enough or maybe Eren just wasn’t interested in sex at all. It didn’t occur to him before that that could’ve been a possibility too.

Suddenly feeling incredibly stupid, Armin dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. Eren was still away so he didn’t bother much with his appearance. His shoulder-length blond hair was tousled from laying in bed all day and he didn’t even bother to get properly dressed, choosing to laze around in one of Eren’s larger t-shirts that looked more of like a short dress on him. He probably wouldn’t admit it either but he missed Eren and wearing his shirts gave him a small amount of comfort.

Once in the kitchen, Armin pulled out the small tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream he kept in the freezer and grabbed a spoon, hauling himself up onto the kitchen counter as he began to eat away his feelings.

He supposed it was time to give up his attempts to seduce his husband. For a moment, he’d forgotten that they were in an arranged marriage. They didn’t marry because of love. That thought hurt Armin more than it should have.

Lost in thought, Armin didn’t hear the front door open and nearly fell off the counter when he heard Eren call his name.

“Armin? You home?” Eren’s voice said from the living room.

“I’m in here!” Armin called, sticking his spoon in the tub of ice cream. “Hey,” he smiled when Eren entered the kitchen. “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.”

“Yeah, everything’s settled now so I caught the earliest flight back,” Eren said, walking over to his husband and giving him a quick kiss. “I got you something,” he added, holding up a small Swarovski gift bag.

“Eren, you shouldn’t have,” Armin smiled as he happily accepted the bag.

“Call it me buying your forgiveness,” Eren chuckled as he watched Armin pull out the small jewelry box. “I’m sorry we couldn’t go on that trip you worked so hard to plan.”

“It’s fine, Eren. You couldn’t help it,” Armin said. “Is it a necklace?”

“Open it and find out.”

Armin’s smile didn’t leave his face as he opened the tiny box, squealing when he caught sight of the ring inside, a twist row design with at least a dozen small diamonds in it.

“Oh my god, Eren! I love it!” Armin exclaimed as he removed the ring from its box and put it on immediately, on his middle finger right next to his wedding band. He couldn’t contain his glee as he held his hand out, observing the piece of jewelry. Armin loved gifts and he was a sucker for diamonds. If Eren wanted to buy his forgiveness he sure as hell succeeded, not that Armin was upset at him anyways.

“I’m glad you like it,” Eren smiled, taking Armin’s smaller hand into his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss his knuckle.

Armin felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and he really couldn’t help himself as he pulled Eren in for a hug, parting his legs to make room for his husband. He was still sitting atop the kitchen counter after all.

“Thank you, Eren,” he said softly, pressing his face into the other’s neck. “I really really mean it.”

“You deserve only the best,” Eren told him and Armin really didn’t have the luxury to be shy anymore, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind right then and there.

“I love you,” he said. For a moment, time seemed to stop as Eren pulled away from their hug, blue eyes meeting green as they both tried to process what just happened.

“You love me?” Eren asked, voice low.

Armin nodded, the weight of the words he didn’t know he’d wanted to say lifting off his shoulders. “I love you,” he repeated, softer that time. “I love you, Eren Jaeger. I love you so fucking mu-”

Armin’s words were cut off as Eren’s mouth crashed into his in an urgent kiss. He wasted no time melting into it, hooking his legs around Eren’s waist as their tongues clashed in a fight for dominance. The force of Eren’s kiss nearly pushed him back on the counter and he had to quickly grip the edge to steady himself, even as Eren continued his assault on his mouth.

“Eren,” Armin gasped against his mouth in the brief moment they pulled apart for air. “Eren, wait,” he gasped, biting down hard on his bottom lip when Eren began kissing his way down his jaw and to his neck.

“Hmm?” 

“Does this mean you feel the same way?” he asked, gasping softly when Eren started sucking on that spot just above where his neck met his shoulder.

“Armin,” Eren mumbled against his skin before coming back up to kiss his lips. “I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Armin’s eyes went wide, his face completely flushed.

“You mean…”

“I love you too, Armin,” Eren said, lifting him off the counter top. With a small yelp, Armin quickly secured his hands around Eren’s neck and tightened his legs around his waist. “I’ve just been waiting to see if you'd feel the same way too.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Armin blushed. “I’m… I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“Me too,” Eren grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Armin couldn’t help the contented giggle that forced its way out of his mouth as Eren began carrying him into their bedroom.

As soon as he was inside, he was laid down on the bed with Eren hovering over him, green eyes sparkling with an unasked question.

Armin nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. “I want you,” he whispered. “All of you.”

Satisfied with his answer, Eren leaned in to resume their passionate makeout session, his tongue forcing its way into Armin’s hot mouth once again. Armin felt a delicious heat pool low in his belly, his cock gradually becoming hard as Eren’s large, rough hands roamed his body, from his slim, milky thighs all the way up to his waist.

There were far too many clothes separating them, Armin thought, wanting nothing more than to feel Eren’s hot skin against his own as his hands began pulling at Eren’s shirt. The latter pulled away to remove his shirt and belt quickly before staring down at Armin. If only he could see how beautiful he looked with his hair tousled, face flushed and lips swollen.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Eren said, voice low as he caressed Armin’s thighs, slowly inching his way up underneath the large t-shirt. “Do you even know how sexy you look right now?”

Armin blushed, biting his lip as Eren’s words sent the blood rushing to his now fully hard dick. God, he couldn’t wait for Eren to fuck him.

Eren’s hands continued making their way up under his shirt, rubbing his sides gently before moving to his chest. Armin moaned loudly when he felt his husband’s fingers begin to rub at his hard nipples.

“Eren,” he moaned softly, arching up into the touch. He had no time to completely process the new sensation because Eren hiked up the rest of his shirt, sparing only a moment to let him ease up so he could pull it off completely. He swiftly pulled down Armin’s underwear next, tossing it aside and staring down at Armin’s completely naked body.

Armin blushed under Eren’s gaze, aware that he was completely hard in front of Eren and that it was the first time anyone was ever seeing him like this, completely naked and exposed.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” Eren asked as he leaned down to capture Armin’s lips in a searing kiss, catching Armin’s moan with his mouth as he took hold of his aching cock.

“Oh god,” Armin moaned when Eren broke their kiss to suck on his neck again, large hand pumping Armin’s cock so good it had him shaking. “Eren please…” he begged, not entirely sure what he was even asking for. 

“Patience, baby,” Eren said against his skin, kissing his way down to Armin’s chest, giving him no warning before capturing one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on the hard nub roughly, swirling his wet tongue around the tip.

“Oh my god,” Armin moaned, hips bucking up into Eren’s hand. Between Eren’s hand around his cock and mouth sucking and nipping on his nipples, Armin couldn’t imagine that it got better than that. The pleasure in his stomach was pooling and he knew he was dangerously close to coming soon.

“Eren,” he moaned softly, not wanting to come just yet. He wanted the full experience with his husband. It was his first time after all. “I want to see you too,” he whispered. Eren was still in his pants, his impressive bulge straining against it just dying to be set free.

As if knowing what he wanted, Eren released his grip on Armin’s cock and, after one last playful nip, released his hold on his nipple too. He sat back on the bed, looking over at Armin as if giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Armin got onto his knees in front of Eren and began unbuttoning his pants. He wasted no time pulling them off, doing the same thing with Eren’s boxer briefs, gasping when Eren’s sizable cock sprang free, hard and angry and leaking precum.

He licked his lips at the sight, hands moving to rest on Eren’s thigh immediately. Armin was new at this, but god did he want nothing more than Eren’s dick down his throat. Keeping one hand on Eren’s thigh for balance, he tentatively reached down and gripped the base of Eren’s cock, blushing at the feeling of it. It was practically pulsing in his hand. Slowly, he leaned down and took the head of Eren’s cock into his tight mouth, reveling in the pleasured groan he released. Inch by inch, Armin took more of Eren’s cock into his mouth until he felt the head of it hit the back of his throat. He didn’t think it was possible, but he felt himself get even harder when he looked up and saw Eren’s head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut. Taking that as encouragement, Armin began the slow bobbing of his head on Eren’s cock, using his hand to pump what couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Armin,” Eren groaned, reaching down to grip Armin’s hair. “Your mouth is exquisite,” he said, using his grip on Armin to guide him to a faster pace.

The complement sent a rush of pleasure through Armin, causing him to moan around Eren’s dick which seemed to drive him even more mad. 

“Fuck it,” Eren practically growled, pulling Armin’s head completely off his cock whose mouth released it with a soft pop.

“Hands and knees,” Eren ordered. He leaned over to the nightstand, rifling through it for a few moments before producing a small bottle of lube.

Armin obeyed his orders immediately, his excitement growing as he got into position, ass on full display for Eren. He couldn’t describe the feeling but he felt so bare and vulnerable like that, yet powerful and sexy.

“I can’t wait to fill that tight little ass of yours,” Eren growled, landing a swift slap onto Armin’s ass.

“Fuck, Eren,” Armin moaned, the sensation going straight to his dick. “Just please fuck me!”

“Soon,” Eren said then, uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers and down Armin’s asscrack. The sensation sent shivers through Armin’s body.

“I’ll go nice and slow,” Eren murmured, caressing the soft cheeks of his ass before spreading him wide. “Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

Armin could only moan in response, nodding.

The first finger Eren pushes inside of him feels weird. It stung slightly and felt intrusive but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, not even after Eren started pumping the finger in and out of him to loosen him up. The first finger was followed not long after by a second and by the third finger, Armin was used to the feeling of being stretched open by his husband’s fingers. Despite the slight ache, there was something pleasurable about it and he quickly found himself rocking back onto Eren’s fingers, his breath coming out in shallow tufts.

When Eren deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers from inside Armin and generously slathered up his cock with some more lube. Armin greedily awaited Eren’s cock, practically drooling as he waited for Eren to enter him. He gasped when he finally felt this bulbous head of Eren’s cock press against his entrance, large hands gripping his waist tightly as Eren slowly inched his way into his ass.

Armin hissed at the pain but allowed Eren to continue until finally, his entire cock was surrounded by Armin’s clenching walls.

“You okay?” Eren asked him, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah,” Armin groaned. “Just.. just give me a minute to adjust,” he said, trying to get used to the feeling of Eren’s massive cock filling him up. When he felt like he was ready, he pushed back slightly against Eren’s hip to test out the feeling. Eren took that as his cue to move, slowly beginning to guide his cock in and out of Armin’s ass, angling his hip differently each time.

It wasn’t until Armin felt the head of Eren’s cock hit a certain spot that made him cry out in pleasure that he realized what he was doing. From then on, Eren made sure to hit that spot exactly each time and Armin could do nothing but moan and cry out at the overwhelming sensation.

“Oh fuck, Eren! Yes!” Armin screamed, thighs and Armin’s shaking as he tried to keep holding himself up. Ultimately, as Eren’s thrusts became faster and more forceful, Armin allowed his arms to give out and fell face down onto the pillows, still on his knees with his ass in the air as Eren drove into him from behind. His cock ached under him but he couldn’t even reach down to jerk himself off at that point.

“You should see how fucking hot your ass looks around my cock right now,” Eren groaned, striking his ass with another slap. “Fuck, Armin! Can’t wait to cum all over this gorgeous ass of yours.”

“Eren please,” Armin begged, eyes half lidded as he turned his face to try to look back at Eren. “Harder,” he begged.

Eren wasted no time honouring his request, tightening the grip on Armin’s hips as he picked up his speed, balls slapping roughly against Armin’s ass with each thrust. Their moans along with the slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room. The only thing on Armin’s mind was Eren and his massive cock spreading him open.

As the pleasure built inside him, Armin knew he was on the verge of cumming, even as his hard cock lay neglected underneath him.

“E-Eren,” he managed to get out. “I’m close.”

Eren stopped his thrusting then and Armin almost cried when he felt him pull out. That was short lived, however, as Eren quickly flipped him over and onto his back, slipping back into him as quickly as he’d slipped out.

“Oh god!” Armin screamed, arching up off the bed as Eren resumed pounding into him at an even faster pace. “Right there, Eren. Oh fuck!”

“Open your eyes,” Eren ordered, reaching down to spread Armin’s legs wider.

Armin reluctantly forced himself to look up at Eren, biting his lip at the sight of Eren’s pleasured appearance. His tan skin was shiny from a soft layer of sweat, tendrils of his long hair sticking to his face from where they’d fallen loose from his bun. The thought that he was the one giving Eren that much pleasure made him feel warm all over, inching him just closer to the edge.

“Eren, I don’t know if I can hold on any longer,” Armin cried. “Please!”

“Look at me,” Eren said, gripping Armin’s cock and beginning to pump it along with his thrusts. “I want you to look me in the eyes when you come around my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Armin nodded, fingers gripping the bed sheets as he stared up into Eren’s eyes. He felt himself rise closer and closer to his peak and, with a perfectly timed thrust to his prostate and tug on his cock, Armin completely lost it. With a cry of his husband’s name and a violent shudder, Armin’s vision momentarily blacked out as he found himself in pure ecstasy, ribbons of white cum spurting all over himself and Eren’s hand as he climaxed.

Even as Armin came, Eren’s thrusting or grip on his cock didn’t stop, heightening the sensation of his orgasm as he rode it out on Eren’s cock. He could tell that Eren was close too, as not shortly after he felt the other’s hips begin to stutter. Knowing he was close, Eren quickly pulled out of him. One hand still on Armin’s, Eren gripped his own cock and pumped himself to completion, cum splattering onto Armin’s stomach and chest as he climaxed with a loud moan of Armin’s name.

Panting, the two of them came down from their highs gradually.

“Jesus,” Armin gasped, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. “That was… wow.”

“Amazing,” Eren agreed, leaning down to give Armin a long, sweet kiss before lying down on his back next to him.

“So worth the wait,” Armin giggled, turning onto his side to look at Eren. “I love you,” he murmured, feeling completely blissed out. 

“And I love you,” Eren smiled. 

They lay there in silence for a while before Eren suggested they cleaned themselves up. A hot shower and two blowjobs later, the couple laid snuggled up on their couch watching a movie. Armin toyed with his new ring, smiling at the dull ache he felt in his rear, a reminder of their earlier activities.

“Hey Eren?” Armin said quietly, getting his husband's attention.

“Yeah?” Eren answered, kissing his forehead.

“Um… you said you fell in love with me when we first met right?” Armin began, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s just… I’ve been trying to, you know... seduce you for the past couple of weeks and nothing happened. I’m just wondering… why didn’t you have sex with me?”

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing,” Eren chuckled. “Trust me, you have no idea how much strength it took to not take you on every single surface in this apartment.”

Armin blushed at the imagery, halting his toying with the ring.

“Then why didn’t you?” he asked, curious.

“Because I wanted you to come to terms with how you felt before we went any further. I knew how I felt about you and I had a feeling you felt the same way too. I mean, we kiss all the time and we obviously care about each other. I just wanted you to be sure of what you felt for me before we crossed that line, whether it was as strong as love or not. I know this marriage isn’t exactly a normal one and I just want you to be comfortable,” Eren explained.

Armin was overwhelmed right then and there, the feelings he felt for Eren were indescribable. How did he get so lucky?

“God, I love you,” Armin groaned, pulling Eren in for a kiss. “If we weren’t already married I’d propose right now.”

Eren’s responding laughter sent butterflies right to his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooooooooo! SMUT! Wow... okay, whew.
> 
> I'm not an expert smut writer, or an expert writer at all, but this was fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love me some legal, consensual eremin sexy time.
> 
> ~neo


End file.
